ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It is always Sunny in Bellwood
It is Always Sunny in Bellwood 'is the 80th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Sunny and Antonio have returned to Earth and need a place to stay. But she quickly turns out to be the least of their worries as Blight has returned, even more powerful then before. Plot 'It is good to see this place finally finished,' Ben says looking around in the renovated upper room of the Ultimatrix Tower, 'Too bad the others are here to celebrate.' Julie comes and says: 'We aren't finished yet, you still have to work in our apartment!' 'I... I was hoping for some peace, actually!' 'You have been procrastinating long enough! Time to work!' Their discussion is cut short as an alarm goes off. Gwen quickly looks into it. 'It is the defense system of the tower. It seems like we have visitors.' 'And the alarm goes because of what?' 'It is Sunny! We are under attack!' Ben jumps down the window and transforms into Humungousaur. Landing on one knee, he transforms into his Ultimate form before proceeding. Gwen levitates to the ground while Kevin lifts on a shield but now covered in a strange metal. Sunny and Antonio don't seem to be surprised by the aggressive welcome and even as Ben aims his hand cannon on them, they aren't bothered, only slightly disappointed. Antonio is carrying no weapons, only luggage. But Gwen isn't that forgiving and demands to know what's going on. 'We just came to visit! So if it's not too much effort.' She does a step forwards but is immediately fired at by Gwen, missing her by an inch prompting her to halt. 'What do you think you are doing?' 'Like I said, we came to visit but needs a place to stay.' 'And why would we help you?' 'Sunny, my dear. Maybe we better leave... I don't think we are welcome here!' Antonio says but he is ignored by his girlfriend who is strangely relaxed and does another step forwards only to be fired at by Gwen. She catches the magic orb with her hand, extinguishing it but not with the same ease as last time. 'Because we are family, dear cousin.' 'You should listen to your boyfriend! You are not welcome here! Not after what you did last time! Now leave while you still can! That last blast was me holding back, a lot! My next blast will be on full force!' This threat seems to impress Sunny as she does a few steps back before continuing her pleas. 'Much haves changed since we last met! We have changed, we have become better people!' 'And I have to believe that!' But this time Kevin interferes: 'Maybe we have to listen to her, after all people change.' Gwen lands near Kevin but still is angry. Ben turns into his regular alien form and looks from his friends to the duo. 'They are rotten to the core, people like that doesn't change!' This angers Kevin who reacts with: 'I'm pretty sure people said that about me too!' 'He has a point, Gwen! Maybe we should give them a second change.' Seeing Gwen's expression, he hastily continues with: 'Under very strict ruling that is! At the slightest sight of betray we will use drastic force! Is that understood?!' 'Off course!' 'Every order will be followed to the letter, is that understood?!' 'Yes! We understand! So we can stay!' 'For now!' 'That will do!' Ben turns into his human and leads them inside the building. After leading them to a guest apartment, ironically complete finished already unlike Ben's own apartment, they helped them with their luggage. Noticing how his friends have tricked him, he asks Antonio and Sunny to help with his apartment, much to the annoyance of Gwen and Kevin but the twosome agrees to help him. Back at his apartment they are greeted by Julie who also regards Ben's laziness: 'Ben Kirby Tennyson, you have to be kidding. You really ask others to do your work!' But before Ben can react, Antonio answers her like gentleman: 'No, ma'am. It is really no effort! We are glad we can help!' This murmurs her and they started to work but Julie makes sure Ben does his parts. The renovation is shown through a montage of picture taking by Julie, some serious, some comedic, some of Antonio painting Ben... 'I have to say I'm very happy with the progress we have made today,' Ben said while standing in the now renovated apartment, Ben's toasted with his friends. But the party is cut short after an alarm goes off. Gwen, who refused to help them and didn't show up for the celebration either, calls Ben, informing the Tower was under attack by Blight! He quickly calls for a complete lockdown. 'We shall help!' Sunny offers but Ben is affirmative. They will not join the battle, fighting Blight is too risky and orders them to go to their apartment. After a small discussion, ending with Ben threatening the two in agreeing. Moments later, Ben, Gwen and Kevin face off again Blight. 'Where is Cretox!' Ben informed as it was already night and the team hadn't returned yet, from Europe.' 'Arctundra got help from Beel Ze and Belle Star, seems like those two are a couple now! So they won't be back soon!' Ben concentrated on Blight: 'Figures... And what do you want, Blight! Haven't you learned anything from previous encounters!' Blight laughed at them, 'Au Contraire!' before charging at them at an increased speed. He is far faster than last time and Ben has just enough time to turn into Containment to block his attack. This proves that Blight's power have been increased as well! Pushing Ben back a few meters, Ben turns quickly into Fasttrack in mere seconds, causing Blight to fall. 'So you have become stronger as well. Or should I say, you transform quicker.' Fasttrack attacks Blight who fires several times at Ben who is barely able to evade the attack. He kicks Blight who is thrown aside. 'Okay, you are a lot quicker!' Meanwhile back in their apartment, Julie is awoken by a strange sound, she quickly puts on her Ship armor before attacking the intruder. A grey fist blocks hers and a pink flash coming from behind the behemoth, blinds her. Blight gets up and laughs maniacally: 'You are a lot stronger, those the same goes for your friend?' He charges at Kevin but is thrown away before Kevin can intercept his attack. Gwen throws him down against the ground. 'Don't even think about it!' He ends up on all fours but still manage to smile: 'I see! But I have what I want. ' He vanishes in a pink blast, worrying the group. Kevin asks the others what they think Blight meant with that, but Ben quickly runs to the building, to his apartment. 'Julie? Julie!' But the apartment is empty. Pink letters are glowing on the wall. BELLWOOD BAY, HANGER 13. DON'T KEEP ME WAITING! A weakened Ship lays on the ground, crying for Julie. 'We will get her back, Ship! We will get her back!' In Hanger 13, Julie is chained to a chair, with Blight standing with his back to her, hands folded behind his back. Sunny speaks to Blight, with Antonio standing outside. 'Why do you want the girl? What are you going to do with her?' 'She is a means to an end... Nothing more, nothing less...' He says but Sunny is sceptic about this but one look on Blight's face is enough for her to let it go. She simply remarks: 'You can't deny that we are like Ben's gang, only. I mean, you are our Ben, I'm Gwen's counterpart. I have Antonio and she have Kevin...' 'A very ugly Kevin, I should say!' A big figure makes in an imprint of the port of the hangar. 'Go help you boyfriend, I believe our guests have arrived. I shall stay with our lovely hostage!' As Sunny left, Blight turned to Julie who have been gagged. Her eyes speak of hate. Blight seems disappointed and looks at Julie before saying: 'You seems to be angry... Can't blame you. I look like a monster, thanks to your boyfriend. Believe me, if you had known me before I was this monster... But nothing matters now, maybe if I killed your boyfriend you will see things my way. After all, I was once Ben Tennyson!' He touched her cheek with his finger but she turns away, annoying Blight. Kevin is thrown through the port and the group breaks through. Ben grabs Antonio, as Ultimate Humungousaur and while Gwen is taking on Sunny. 'I knew you were a traitor!' They fly through the sky and attacking each other with powerful magical blasts. Antonio is kicked to the ground and Ben slams him the ground with his fist, knocking him unconscious. Blight quickly takes off and fires him across the harbor with one blast! Ben turns into Atomix before continuing the battle but he merely evades Blight's attack who tries to crush him beneath his fists. Ben tries to hit him with nuclear cycle but Blight is too fast to be harmed by the attack and the attack accidently hit Sunny instead. In the hanger, Kevin frees Julie, who quickly dons her Ship suit. The little Galvanic mechamorph isn't completely heal yet and forms only an robot fist. Gwen creates a huge light bolt above her head and throw it at Sunny, who is still weakened by the nuclear strike of Ben and is hit full. Ben on the other hand, has a far harder time dealing with his adversary. It gets so worse that Ben is pinned down by Blight and even forced to transform back to his human form. Finally beaten his rival, Blight is ready to finish Ben. But before he can kill him, a pink light behind him blinds him. Sunny is caught in Gwen's attack, who vaporized several containers on impact (Sunny is able to survive due to shielding herself. Sunny is throw of out the magic orb and hits Blight. Ben quickly turns into NRG and tries to get up as Ben, Kevin and Julie surrounds the now wounded Blight. Angry, he stands up and blasts a 360° attack, knocking all of them back even as all of them have shields. But before he can strike again, Julie's Ship shield, morphs into a cannon and Kevin throws her cadmium spear. At high speed, she fires the spear, impaling Blight's chest and nullifying his abilities. He struggles to pull the spear out and as he succeeds, everyone opens fire on the criminal. Blight disappears in a pink light flash. 'What happened!' Blight is angered at Antonio and Sunny. 'Why couldn't you beat Gwen!' 'I don't know! She seems stronger than the last time and something is siphoning my powers! Also I saved you back there!' 'Save? If you had done what you should have done and if your boyfriend wasn't so worthless, I would have destroyed them!' 'Hey, don't get snazzy with me! It was your plan to get that Julie Chick! It was she who beat you!' 'And who was supposed to stop Kevin from freeing her? Your boyfriend! Instead, he lay unconscious while the action happens! You two are both worthless!' Without a warning, he grabs Sunny by the throat, Antonio jumps up and tries to hit him but with a mere wave of his hand, Blight sends him flying. Antonio crashes into the wall, as half the building collapse on him, trapping him. Blight increases his grip on Sunny: 'The only thing you are good for now is food!' Ben and the gang sits around a fire in the fireplace of Ben's apartment. They are horrified by the betrayal of Sunny and Antonio, they really hoped they had changed. Ben throws the pictures of the renovation in the fire before an emergency call is given. They run to the door but in the doorway, Antonio stands. Beaten and crying, he looks down at them as they are ready to fight, he is clearly not. 'Sunny... He killed my Sunny!' Aliens Used * Atomix10000.jpg|'Atomix Fasttrack Knight1.png|'Fasttrack' Humungousaur BTOU.png|'Humungousaur NRG².png|'NRG''' Ultimate humungousaur.jpg|'Ultimate Humungousaur' Atomix * Fasttrack * Humungousaur * NRG * Ultimate Humungousaur Characters * Alan (Mentioned Only) * Ben * Cooper (Mentioned Only) * Cretox (Mentioned Only) * Gwen * Julie * Kevin Villains * Arctundra.png|'Arctundra' Antonio UA.png|'Antonio' Blight.jpg|'Blight' 123px-Sunny sonriendo.png|'Sunny' Arctundra (Mentioned Only) * Antonio (reformed at the end of episode) * Blight * Sunny (Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance